The subject invention is a portable tree stand utilized for observation purposes and in this regard relates to those types of devices that are used as portable and temporary devices to be affixed along the vertical height of a tree, or similar pole-like object so as to provide a temporary perch for one to sit, in such position, for work purposes, observation purposes or other related purposes.
In this latter respect, many such temporary tree perches are used for work purposes, such as the aloft device used by lumberjacks in sawing or cutting timber. On the other hand, there are relatively few such devices that are used for sport-related observation purposes, such as in hunting. In the sport of hunting, irrespective of whether firearms or archery means are used as a vehicle to accomplish the hunting purpose, such an elevated viewpoint can enhance the hunter's ability to detect game and shoot the animal in the process.
This invention is conceived as a device to help enhance or increase this observational ability and the following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.